


The Damned Aren’t Always Who They Seem

by ReedRead0503



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, News Media, No Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedRead0503/pseuds/ReedRead0503
Summary: Told through a series of articles and news reports is the tale of seven unique supernatural beings. All of whom have been tortured and trained by a true monster. Will these damned beings bring hope and peace, or leave ruin and rot in their wake?





	1. The Doors Open

#  _Local Hargreeves Home for the Demonically Inclined Opens Doors to First Patients_

_Written by Cindy Jahan, Oct. 1st, 1989_

In years past, the supernatural has become a known threat for humankind, with previously isolated and largely unreported incidents becoming more a more commonplace occurrence What might have been once laughed off as hoaxes or the ramblings of a lunatic, now must be taken seriously.  

 

In the first several months when the existence of the demonic was globally recognized, a hunt began. Any being found to be in any way supernatural, or vaguely unnatural was captured, killed or tortured by the terrified masses. 

 

It has taken years of work to move past this unwarranted systematic killing of innocent the more demonically inclined and see them in a new light. A light the likes of Sir Reginald Hargreeves and his cohorts have worked hard for the public to understand. Just like humans, these creatures are capable of great evil, but while in the minority, demonic beings have the capacity for good, if not a normal human life. 

 

An eccentric billionaire, Sir Reginald Hargreeves first become well-known after his first successful creation of a ‘Damned House’ (as they have become known), properly called Hargreeves Home for the Demonically Inclined. These in-patient centers treat and rehabilitate supernatural entities making them fit to live amongst human communities. The first house, based in London, England, proved it possible for these inhuman souls to develop a feeling of humanity if given proper incentive. After seeing to the establishment of a Damned House in nearly every major city across Europe, Asia, and the United States, Sir Hargreeves has recently relocated to our small little city of Toronto. With its completion came a new announcement. For past centers, it’s rehabilitation program has focused on mature beings, but with his newly dubbed, Umbrella Academy, Sir Hargreeves hopes to eliminate problematic behavior of supernatural beings starting in infancy and toddler years. 

 

Adressing the crowd gathered at the grand opening of the Umbrella Academy, Sir Hargreeves announced he has admitted seven young supernaturals, with the hope of one day introducing them into decent society. Making short work of a longer speech, if this experimental school proves to be successful, Sir Hargreeves plans to create more education centers in other cities. The city of Toronto is lucky to have a genius like Sir Hargreeves here to eliminate the demonic threat. 

 

_Details of the seven new residents, as well as the faculty of this center, will be released on the center’s website, along with information regarding the admittance protocol for those interested._


	2. Villains, Victors or Victims

#  _Villains, Victors or Victims: A Look at the Umbrella Academy_

_Written by J. Joseph Johnson, Oct. 20th, 1999_

Approximately ten years ago, the city of Toronto first welcomed the Umbrella Academy into our midst, with no idea what horrors was developing under its roof. The illusion of a rehabilitation center was shattered earlier this week at a hostage event that occurred at the Toronto City Bank. While city police were outside preparing to enter negotiations with the group of would-be bank robbers, six school-children entered the scene, and under the direction of Sir Reginald Hargreeves, world-renowned hero, and respected philanthropist, in an act of vigilante justice put a stop to the crime, without a single loss of civilian life. It is the hope of this reporter to analyze this ‘Academy’ through the light of them being heroes, menaces, or possibly even a victim. 

 

While it must be admitted that the children, put a stop to the hostage event, there were numerous injuries, an unprecedented amount of property damage to public property, and the death of the criminals. It may seem a small deal, but these criminals were untired, and later during the investigation, it was found these armed hostiles were using airsoft rifles and were made up of teenagers and young adults dealing with pressures such as medical costs, and blackmail. The actions of these criminals were one made out of desperation, and while they were undoubtedly guilty of committing a crime, their price should have been time in a correctional facility, not losing their lives. These young men had loving families who will never again get to see them, and one of these men was a father to a young girl of three years. Yes, the Umbrella Academy stopped a bank robbery, but the manner in which they did so was inexcusable and may be a call back to their infernal natural. 

 

However, it is the opinion of this reporter that Sir Reginald is more to blame for this massacre. While the members of the Academy are demonic in origin, it’s been found by numerous studies that regardless of species, there is no internal need for chaos to satisfy. It is publicly known that Sir Reginald is in charge of and commands the Academy, as well as many other supposed ‘rehabilitation’ centers, and investigations into the methods these facilities use to ‘treat’ innocent demonic beings are halted under miles and miles of red tape. Allegations of abuse and mistreatment are abandoned by our court systems, and it is part of the culture to silence infernal voices. What treatment is Sir Hargreeves forcing these kids to undergo in the name of training? They brutally killed a group of men and stood in front of the flashing lights of the press covered in their blood without flinching or batting an eye. These are not heroes who stand before us, but child soldiers playing a role in a war much bigger than any of us can understand. 

 

There’s another point in the victim column, not many will likely bring up. In the first reports of the Academy, there was a list of seven admitted patients. This week, only six were seen. There are thousands of theories that could be written about the mysterious seventh patient, but instead, I ask that all questions on this matter be directed to the true monster of the Academy, Sir Hargreeves. Much of the media speaks only of the heroics of this unstoppable army, but a closer look at these child soldiers should cause fear and disgust. What else has Hargreeves down, while the world sat idle? What other monstrosities has he sown the seeds for? Has his Umbrella Academy brought our salvation or our doom?

 

_[Article Redacted, and Never Published. Reporter’s position was terminated, and his name both discredited and blackballed for future investigative positions. The Toronto Daily Herald thanks you, Mr. Hargreeves for your continued support.]_


End file.
